DESCRIPTION: We propose development of a patient education CD-ROM for individuals considering BRCA1/2 testing. BRCA1/2 are the two major genes associated with an increased risk of hereditary breast and ovarian cancer. The program is intended to supplement the patient education information provided by genetic counselors, medical geneticists, other physicians, nurses, patient educators and advocates. Helping patients to understand this complex topic and make informed and appropriate decisions about testing minimizes the potential for negative emotional and social consequences. The use of CD-ROM technology presents material in an engaging, interactive format with visually enhanced explanations. Patients can access this information at their own pace, maximizing privacy and minimizing any sense of pressure. A web site developed in conjunction with the program will allow users to get current news and program updates as advances in BRCA1/2 testing and the field of cancer genetics are realized. Phase I addresses development of the structure and content for the intervention program. Phase II will entail production of a completed version of the program, a clinical field trial to test the efficacy and safety of the program, and an evaluation of end-user satisfaction.